Unawnsered Prayers
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Harry finds the last person he expected to see at a muggle football game.


Unawnsered Prayers

  
Author's Note: Song edited to fit the cannon a bit, sorry but it HAD to be  
done. The names for the football teams were plucked out of a database, I do  
not care if they would never, could never play each other.  
  
Just the other night  
At a hometown football game  
My wife and I ran into  
My old school flame  
And as I introduced them  
The past came back to me  
And I couldn't help but think of  
The way things used to be  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny as they sat together, bundled under a  
robe, watching Manchester United slaughter Newcastle United. He smiled and  
opened his mouth to the offered snack and immediately started choking on it  
as his eyes gazed two rows in front of them. –That haironly three people in  
the world have hair the colour of spun silver- He thought as Ginny slapped  
him on the back, causing him to cough up the skittle.  
"Harry, are you alright?" She asked, worried, rubbing his back in a soothing  
manner.  
Harry nodded, still stairing at the back of a familiar but forgotten head.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Har-ry, I don't wa-ant to go to the bloody game!" Draco whined, watching  
his lover dress, selecting his clothes oh so carefully. Vanity was obviously  
not just a Slytherin trait.  
  
"Tough." Harry said, not turning to look at Draco as he watched him through  
the mirror. "Your going, you promised ages ago you would come and I'm  
holding you to it."  
  
"But, the Cannons never win and we just sit there looking like idiots while  
the other team's fans have a party around us."  
  
"Do you EVER want to have sex again?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow in his  
direction.  
  
"If I say no can I not go?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then yes I want to have sex again."  
  
"Good." Harry said, finally pulling on orange tinted robes. "Come on, maybe  
it'll be a blue moon and we'll get the have the party."  
  
Draco snorted as he took Harry's hand, pulling him close for an oh so soft  
kiss before they apparated to the field.  
  
  
She was the one  
That I had wanted for all times  
And each night I'd spend praying  
That God would make her mine  
And if he'd only grant me  
This wish I wished back then  
I'd never ask for anything again.  
  
Harry sat next to Draco as the game roared on above them, his leg doing a  
nervous jig that caused the older boy to glance at him every so often. He  
gave Draco a weak smile before forcing his leg to stay still with a leg  
locker curse, watching, un-seeing as the Wasps scored another goal. He bit  
his lip, worring it between his teeth slowly, methodically, watching Draco  
out of the corner of his eye as the former Slytherin cursed the Wasp beaters  
for knocking one of their chasers out of flight.  
  
Harry turned his gaze up towards the scoreboard as a time out was called,  
watching the advertisements that scrolled across the screen, waiting, biting  
his lip harder as the ad for Longbottom Brand Herbal Elixirs changed to an  
add for Lord Walton's latest tell all book. He watched the ads with in  
increase in nervous action, waiting for the moment, the timethat was not to  
come. The game resumed and Harry let out a sigh of relief that left Draco  
frowning at him for most of the quarter until another time out was called  
and Harry went back to worrying.  
  
Sometimes I thank God  
For unanswered prayers  
Remember when you're talking  
To the man upstairs  
That just because he doesn't answer  
Doesn't mean he don't care  
Some of God's greatest gifts  
Are unanswered prayers  
  
The moment came and Harry stared at the personal announcement space, with  
his eyes closed. He wouldn't look, wouldn't look His eyes opened and he saw  
Draco stairing blankly at the board, trying to process the words on it. The  
stadium fell silent as fans took notice of the words, of the meaning. Gazes  
slowly turned, omni-oculars flashed in their direction as hundreds of  
Quiddich fans focused on the Boy-Who-Lived and his lover.  
  
Draco turned slowly, as if afraid, to look at Harry, his face blank,  
expressionless, devoid of anything but the raging fear in his eyes. Fear  
that was soon replaced by shock and horror. He stared at Harry for a moment  
that seemed, in Harry's mind to stretch out into eternity. Draco stared at  
Harry, Harry stared back and the entire stadium stared at the two of them,  
all waiting, all holding their breaths for the moment to break.  
  
Draco stood suddenly and spun on his heel, striding away from it all, away  
from the crowds, the gawkers, away from Harry. He pushed his way past  
onlookers and strode down the stairs of the stadium, soon breaking out into  
a run, trying to escape the tears flowing down his face.  
  
Harry lowered his head, his own tears falling hotly against the hands  
pressed against his eyes and he cried. The onlookers turned their gaze away,  
omni-oculars turning back towards the players in their huddles, and no one  
saw the ad that followed Harry's proclamation of everlasting love.  
  
He wasn't quite the angel  
That I remembered in my dreams  
And I could tell that time had changed me  
In his eyes too it seemed  
We tried to talk about the old days  
There wasn't much we could recall  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Harry was jolted from the memories as the blonde, two rows down turned and  
looked at him, silver gray eyes locking onto Emerald green. Harry watched as  
they widened in shock and recognition before they flickered over to Ginny  
and then back. Draco moved closer to the man next to him, indicating whom he  
was with and harry had to smile, glad that Draco was happy.  
  
A pause came in the game and Harry joined the crowds making their ways to  
the restrooms and to get other fun items to help enjoy the game. He ran into  
someone and held up his hand, about to mumble an apology when the person  
clasped his hand, drawing him closer then was normally acceptable. Harry  
looked up and stared at Draco for a moment before hugging him tightly,  
breathing in deeply the sent of the man he had loved and been loved by.  
  
Draco held him close, allowing all that was Harry to wash over him for a  
brief, heart breaking moment before pulling away, stairing down at him. He  
tried to smile and found it hard to do so when the rest of your body wanted  
to run away.  
  
Harry smiled up at Draco, adjusting his sweater that had gotten a bit  
misplaced during the embrace, struggling to come up with the words to greet  
him, not knowing exactly what to say. The moment was broken, or saved  
depending how you look at it, by the appearance of a man bearing two soda  
cups. The stranger looked between the two of them, before moving closer to  
Draco, indicating who he was with and who now had a claim to the man.  
  
Draco accepted one of the soda cups and pecked the stranger on the cheek  
before turning to Harry, giving him a brilliant and utterly fake smile.  
"Harry, Alex, Alex, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded, shaking the man's free hand, wincing as Alex squeezed it  
tightly. "Nice to, uh, meet you." He said and dropped the handshake quickly.  
He bit his lip for a moment before realizing what he was doing and forcing  
himself to stop. "Uh, I guess I shouldGinny would be looking for me."  
  
Draco nodded silently, stairing at Harry as he sipped his soda. He took a  
deep breath before wrapping an arm around Alex's waist. "It was good to see  
you Harry."  
  
Harry nodded, hands shoved deep into his pockets, not listening to Alex  
whisper something into Draco's ear that made the pale man blush the colour  
of a Weasley's hair as they walked away. He lowered his head trying to the  
memories and pain out of his head.  
  
And as he walked away  
I looked at my wife  
And then and there I thanked the Good Lord  
For the gifts in my life.  
  
Harry jumped as someone wrapped an arm around his waist and he looked up to  
find Ginny standing there, looking at him in a concerned fashion.  
  
"Who was that?" She asked, watching the pair get lost in the crowds.  
  
"No one important." Harry said, wrapping his arm around her waist and  
pulling her close, leading her back to their seats.  
  
"Okay." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Though it looked  
like Malfoy."  
  
Harry just smiled.  
  
Some of God's greatest gifts  
Are all too often unanswered  
Some of God's greatest gifts  
Are unanswered prayers  



End file.
